Trás bambalinas
by soldado dragon
Summary: El vasto y maravilloso mundo de los Pokémon, un hermoso lugar en donde los sueños e ilusiones se hacen realidad... Sin embargo nada puede tan feliz y puro como lo parece. Y Serena, la hermosa chica que acompaño a Ash en su viaje por Kalos, pronto descubrirá que detrás de los Performance Pokémon hay mucho más que hermosos vestidos, elegantes rutinas y caras bonitas. Ya que detrás
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. El misterioso admirador.**

Está historia comienza un bello día en Pueblo Rubello, de la región Hoenn, en donde se estaba llevando un Concurso Pokémon. Todos los participantes se lucían en el escenario, pero había una chica en especial que se llevaba los reflectores y la atención del público por su maestría con sus compañeros y también por su inusual belleza: Y dicha participante era nada más y nada menos que Serena, la hermosa chica de cabello castaño, igual al color de la miel, y ojos azules que había viajado con Ash Ketchum por la región Kalos, y quién ahora estaba en su propio viaje por la región de Hoenn.

Dicho viaje no sólo le había dado mucha más fuerza y experiencia para participar tanto en los performance como en los concursos, también la había mucho más hermosa y atractiva de lo que ya era, ya que durante su estancia en Hoenn sus notables atributos físicos se habían desarrollado: Sus pechos habían aumentado al menos tres tallas más, su cintura también se había afinado considerablemente y a pesar de que estaba usando un elegante vestido su desarrollado trasero se destacaba gentilmente.

Por lo tanto sobra decir que muchos de los espectadores que presenciaban el espectáculo, tanto hombres como mujeres, veían a la chica con deseo y lascivas miradas de lujuria. Y entre ellos se encontraba un joven de tez clara y cabello negro, de unos 18 años, quien la veía atentamente ya que al fin había encontrado a su objetivo._ Así que ella es mi objetivo _ pensó aquel chico mientras miraba a la hermosa joven y recordaba el motivo por el cual la estaba buscando.

_Dos semanas atrás. Región Kalos_

_En la pantalla de un videófono se reproducía un fragmento de la actuación de Serena en la Clase Maestra y cuando terminó el vídeo apareció la imagen de Palermo sentada en un amplio sofá tomando té._

_ Ella es Serena y tu misión es la de traerla a Kalos una vez que el Gran Festival de Hoenn haya llegado a su fin anunció la ex-Reina de Kalos y la principal promotora del Performance con un frío tono de voz._

_ No es lo que yo esperaba respondió el chico ligeramente aturdido y quién no podía sacarse de cabeza la imagen de la hermosa joven que acababa de ver._

— _¡Anthony! Palermo elevó una octava su voz, ganándose la atención del chico antes de continuar Escúchame muy bien, ella no terminará vestida de croupier en un casino, no servirá tragos vestida de_ _Loppuny en un bar, tampoco será la sirvi_ent_a de ningún millonario excéntrico y ni sueñes que terminará como tú bailarina nudista: ¡Serena será la sucesora de Aria, la siguiente Reina de Kalos!_

_ Disculpe mi atrevimiento contestó el chico haciendo una educada reverencia, ante la cual la mujer tomó un nuevo sorbo de su té antes de mirar severamente al aludido._

_ Sabes por qué te escogí para esta misión ¿Verdad, Anthony? preguntó la mujer frente al videófono._

_ Debe ser por qué soy el más capacitado para esta misión en particular respondió el chico lleno de confianza en sus habilidades._

— _¡Claro que no! Está misión es tan fácil que hasta un idiota podría realizarla ¡Y tú encabezas la lista! ¡Así que más te vale que no lo arruines, idiota! dijo la mujer con malicia antes de terminar la llamada mientras el sólo miraba la pantalla en negro con gran frustración mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza Ya verás vieja bruja, algún día te daré tu merecido y cuando termine contigo tal vez te use de ama de llaves _

Y así es como empieza la primer parte de mi plan se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía como Serena recibía el listón del festival que la acreditaba como la ganadora del evento, el cual era su quinto y último listón y le permitiría participar en el Gran Festival de Hoenn.

Una vez que el evento llegó a su fin fue cuando la performer originaria de Kalos se encontraba en su camerino, observando con orgullo sus 5 listones y pensando en lo que haría a continuación.

Aún faltaban 2 semanas para que el Gran Festival comenzará y sin importar cual fuera el resultado, cuando el evento terminará se tomaría unos días e iría a Kanto a buscar el chico del cual se enamoró. Por lo que no era raro que cuando ella comenzó recordar su último encuentro con su ex-compañero de viajes se quedó soñando despierta por un largo rato.

Mientras tanto afuera de su camerino estaba el mismo joven de cabello oscuro que la había vigilado durante su actuación, y quien le agradecía a Arceus por la buena suerte que tenía, todos los asistentes y el personal ya se habían retirado del lugar por lo que sólo estaban la chica y él: Está era la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir con su misión y él no la iba a desaprovechar, así que entró al camerino.

Discúlpeme señorita, pero el evento ya terminó y debo pedirle que se retire comentó sacando a Serena de su sueño.

Por favor, discúlpeme, me quedé pensando en algo... intentó contestar, pero fue interrumpida por el joven.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tú eres Serena, la ganadora del concurso! Tienes que darme tu autógrafo, por favor pidió con entusiasmo, lo cual la sorprendió un poco, pero ella le dió una linda sonrisa y comenzó a firmarle una hoja de papel.

Muchas gracias, señorita Serena ¿Pero podría pedirle otro favor? pregunto algo titubeante y al oír eso la chica lo miro con duda ya que creía saber de qué se trataba.

Ya que desde que llegó a Hoenn nunca faltaron los chicos que la invitaban a salir y con mucha pena ella los tenía que rechazar, ya que su corazón ya tenía dueño, aunque en este caso debía admitir que lo lamentaría mucho ya que aquel joven era uno de los más guapos que jamás había conocido: Su brillante cabello negro hacia un atractivo y muy peculiar contraste aquellos profundos y atrayentes ojos azul claro, además de que por la forma en que su ceñida ropa se ajustaba a su cuerpo podía notarse que era bastante musculoso.

— ¿Y que se te ofrece? preguntó ella con cordialidad y un leve sonrojo de pena, después de obligarse a dejar de tomar nota del atractivo físico de su acompañante.

Bueno mi nombre es Anthony y quisiera mostrarte a mi amigo saludo amablemente antes de tomar la mano de la chica para besarla mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa, lo cual sonrojó aún más a la nativa de Kalos.

Ambos queremos participar en los Concursos, pero siendo honestos no tenemos ni la más mínima idea, así que se me ocurrió que tal vez podrías ver nuestra rutina y darnos tu opinión respondió el joven de cabello negro, aparentemente sin notar las reacciones que su saludo causó en la joven, lo cual la alivió bastante.

Claro, no hay ningún problema respondió con amabilidad mientras liberaba a un pequeño Fennekin, el cual era diferente de los demás de su especie al tener un pelaje gris claro en lugar de su habitual color amarillo, por lo que no cabía duda de que se trataba de un pokémon variocolor o shiny.

¡Es muy hermoso! contestó la chica viendo con ternura al pokémon zorro, quién se acercó lentamente a ella en cuanto abrió sus brazos para poder cargarlo.

Bueno, ahora comenzaremos con nuestro acto ¡Fennekin usa tu Hipnosis en Serena! en cuanto el joven pronunció la orden los ojos del tipo Fuego se tornaron de un color morado intenso y se clavaron en los orbes azules de la chica, quien no pudo reaccionar, y rápidamente cayó bajo el influjo del poderoso ataque psíquico.

Buen trabajo Fennekin, ahora regresa amigo dijo mientras lo devolvía a su pokébola y se acercó a su presa para empezar a rodearla. Serena estaba de pie con los ojos vidriosos y su mente en blanco, completamente indefensa y esperando las órdenes de su hipnotizador.

Ahora entiendo el interés de Palermo en ti mencionó él con dulzura mientras acariciaba suavemente los considerables pechos de Serena por encima de su ropa ¡Eres simplemente perfecta! tras tocar con descaro los pechos de la chica por un largo rato, procedió a levantar su falda para revelar una sencilla prenda de algodón de color blanco.

Sin duda tendremos que trabajar bastante en tus gustos preciosa, esta no es la ropa íntima que usaría una reina dijo Anthony, un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que una chica tan hermosa usará una prenda tan sencilla, pero al bajar su mirada y observar las blancas y torneadas piernas de la chica enfundadas en aquellas medias negras no pudo evitar sonreír Pero tampoco estás tan perdida, cariño, sabes muy bien cómo resaltarlas.

_ Bueno, ya fue suficiente preámbulo, así que ahora demos inicio al verdadero espectáculo _ pensó después de acariciar y admirar la bella anatomía de su presa por algunos minutos y ponerse de pie frente a ella.

Escúchame muy bien Serena, desde este momento estás en un profundo trance y estás totalmente bajo mi control anunció con voz profunda Pero no te preocupes preciosa, ya que tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho. Desde ahora me obedecerás únicamente a mí. Yo soy tu nuevo Amo y seguirás fielmente cada orden que te dé. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sí... Lo entiendo respondió Serena con una voz monótona y su mirada perdida, lo cual era señal de que estaba totalmente sumida en el trance.

Eres toda mía, tu mente y tu cuerpo me pertenecen por completo ¡Ahora solo eres una fiel y obediente esclava a mi servicio! Y es por eso que te daré un nuevo propósito indico Anthony mientras se acercaba a ella para susurrarle al oído Desde este momento ya no soñaras sólo con ser la mejor coordinadora y performer del mundo, también desearás ser la esclava perfecta, una que me obedecerá en todo y sin dudar, y que no desea más que satisfacer a su Amo. Así que repítelo, por favor.

Soy toda tuya... Mi cuerpo y mi mente te pertenecen... Sólo soy una fiel y obediente esclava a tu servicio... Mi propósito ya no es ser la mejor coordinadora y performer... Yo deseo ser la esclava perfecta... Deseo obedecer en todo a mi Amo... Sólo deseo satisfacer a mi Amo recitó la chica siguiendo las instrucciones

¡Excelente! Seguirás siendo la misma que siempre has sido, pero con el nuevo propósito que tú Amo te ha dado, así que salgamos de aquí.

Sí, mi Amo... respondió la coordinadora y performer mientras asentía levemente.

Muy bien, cuando aplauda vas a despertar y ya no vas a ocultar lo atraída que te sientes hacia a mí señalo con una sonrisa de triunfo, después de todo no le pasó inadvertido que su presa lo miraba disimuladamente También aceptarás de inmediato cualquier propuesta o petición que yo te haga, sin importar cuál sea, cuando estemos a solas y yo te diga dulce como la miel volverás a este trance como mi fiel esclava ¿De acuerdo?

Sí, Amo... respondió nuevamente con la misma voz vacía y sin emoción mientras el daba un sonoro aplauso.

Al oír ese ruido Serena despertó de inmediato, al principio se sintió sumamente desorientada y no podía recordar que había sucedido, pero en cuanto reconoció al atractivo chico que estaba frente a ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que no podía creer que estuviera a solas con él chico más atractivo que jamás había visto en su vida.

Oye Serena ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a cenar? preguntó el joven de cabello negro con una fingida timidez.

¡Claro que sí, Anthony, me encantaría! respondió la chica con una sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo en su rostro que evidenciaban lo feliz que se sentía.

Entonces, permítame el honor de guiarla, mi hermosa dama respondió mientras le extendía su mano, la cual Serena con un poco de pena aceptó, para salir del lugar.

Ambos caminaban por la calle tranquilamente tomados de la mano y todos los que los veían los tomaban como una pareja de novios comunes y corrientes, mientras que ella le contaba todo acerca de sus aficiones y gustos.

Después de unos minutos finalmente llegaron a su destino, donde él se apresuró a abrirle la puerta e invitarla a pasar mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, por lo que la joven de cabellos miel se sonrojo por la atenta caballerosidad de su acompañante y entró a la casa sin dudarlo. Una vez adentro Serena pudo ver que todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, se trataba de un lugar muy cómodo y agradable, cuando Anthony la llamó.

Oye Serena, olvide mencionarte que no soy muy bueno en la cocina y no tengo nada preparado ¿Te molestaría hacer la cena? pregunto Anthony con fingida pena, cuando lo que en realidad quería hacer era probar la fuerza de las sugestiones que había puesto en la mente de su víctima.

No hay ningún problema, sólo dime dónde están los ingredientes y yo haré la cena replicó la chica mientras se dirigía a la cocina y en el fondo se preguntaba por qué acepto la invitación de aquel desconocido, aunque tampoco le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con su tarea.

Mientras ella cocinaba alegremente, él no le quitaba los ojos de encima al redondo y hermoso trasero de la chica, a pesar de que la vestimenta de Serena era algo inocente permitía ver que su dueña poseía un cuerpo digno de una diosa, y él sólo debía esperar un poco más para poder verlo en todo su esplendor.

Al terminar de cocinar Serena llamó a su anfitrión diciéndole que la cena estaba lista, él se apresuró a llevar la comida a la mesa y ayudar a la chica a sentarse, lo cual ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, para comenzar a degustar la cena.

Serena, esto es lo más delicioso que he probado halago el chico ocasionando un gran sonrojo en la aludida.

Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado respondió sumamente complacida por la apreciación del chico, ya que por alguna razón que no era capaz de entender, escuchar los halagos de aquel chico la hacía inmensamente feliz.

_ Esto es fantástico, no solo es preciosa también cocina de maravilla, sin duda será una muy buena esclava. Pero ya es hora de probar el verdadero postre _pensó Anthony una vez que terminaron de comer y la ayudó a levantarse.

Bueno Anthony, muchas gracias por invitarme pero ya debo de irme contestó Serena una vez que se levantó de su asiento.

¿No te gustaría quedarte a dormir aquí? Debe de ser muy aburrido quedarte siempre en un Centro Pokémon, además no es seguro que una hermosa chica ande caminando sola tan tarde.

Al oír esa invitación Serena no sabía que pensar, a pesar de que ese chico le agradaba bastante apenas lo conocía, aceptar una cena era una cosa pero dormir en su casa era algo que consideraba muy inapropiado, aunque por alguna razón que no entendía ella no podía ni quería decirle que no a ese chico. ¿Acaso su nuevo y atractivo amigo le gustaba tanto como para no quererse ir?

_ No pienses en esas cosas Serena. Aunque Anthony te guste mucho tu amas a Ash ¿Recuerdas? _ se reprendió antes de continuar En... verdad... lo lamento, m-me... en-encantaría quedarme pe-pero y-yo tengo que irme ella estaba luchando en contra de la sugestión y evitaba a toda costa mirar al chico a los ojos para no sentir su voluntad flaquear.

Bueno, lamento escuchar eso dijo el chico, quien estaba asombrado por la fuerza de voluntad de la performer y por esa razón estaba aún más decidido a hacerla suya Entonces al menos permíteme que te acompañe al Centro Pokémon, no quiero que te pase nada.

N-no... gracias, t-tu ya... estás en... casa, y-yo pu-puedo... cui-cuidarme so-sola refutó Serena tartamudeando, cada vez le costaba más y más pronunciar la siguiente palabra, rechazar los caballerosos gestos de aquel chico e ignorar esos ojos azules que la veían con intensidad.

Bueno Serena, no puedo ir en contra de la voluntad de una dama y menos de una tan dulce como la miel... comentó tranquilamente y en el momento en que mencionó la frase gatillo, los ojos azules de Serena perdieron su brillo y la chica quedó inmóvil.

Sígueme Serena, vamos a mi habitación ordenó con firmeza sabiéndose dueño de la situación.

Sí, mi Amo. Escucho y obedezco contestó sumisamente antes de seguir al chico.

**Esto es solo el comienzo, esta historia continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Reforzando el control al robar un corazón.**

___ Tan_ _dulce como la miel _ _en el momento en que Serena escuchó esa frase sintió como su voluntad la abandonaba por completo, pero no era una experiencia desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, de algún modo que no podía explicar se sentía muy bien:_ se _sentía libre. Aunque aún había algo que le faltaba para que esa sensación fuera perfecta: Le hacía falta un propósito._

_Y cuando Anthony con aquella voz tan varonil le ordenó que lo siguiera a su habitación fue cuando encontró lo que le faltaba: su verdadero propósito. Ese atractivo chico ahora era su Amo y ella como su esclava tenía que_ _obedecerlo en todo, de forma que en cuando comprendió esa realidad finalmente se sintió completa y se apresuró a cumplir la orden indicada._

Anthony avanzaba lentamente hacia la recámara, observando de reojo a la hermosa chica que lo seguía hasta que llegó a su destino, se trataba de una habitación un poco espaciosa que contaba con un sofá, un armario y una amplia cama.

Tras dejarla entrar en la habitación con una mano le indicó a Serena que se detuviera, lo cual la chica obedeció al instante, mientras el cerraba la puerta y veía con atención el cuerpo de su presa, antes de sentarse cómodamente en el sillón para disfrutar del espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Serena, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención y que me hagas un performance muy especial, quiero que bailes para mí de manera provocativa mientras te vas quitando la ropa y sólo te detendrás cuando te lo ordené ¿Has entendido?

Sí, mi Amo. Sus deseos son mis órdenes contestó la joven de cabellos miel con una sonrisa traviesa antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas rítmicamente y dar vueltas por la habitación mientras se apoyaba en la cama para quitarse las botas y arrojarlas lejos, antes de volver al centro de la habitación para seguir con su sensual danza y comenzar a quitarse su chaleco rojo, el cual en lugar de dejarlo caer, lo sostuvo con una de sus manos para hacerlo girar en el aire antes de arrojárselo a su único espectador.

Serena seguía bailando, moviendo sus caderas de forma sugestiva y levantando los brazos, y cuando se disponía a quitarse su vestido se encontró con que primero debía deshacerse de un listón azul. Y en cuanto tocó aquel pedazo de tela color celeste para quitárselo fue cuando el recuerdo del rostro sonriente de un entrenador moreno de cabello negro con marcas en forma de Z en las mejillas apareció en su mente, era Ash.

_ Ash, mi amor, tu eres el único para el que quiero hacer esto ¿Pero porque el que me está mirando es Anthony y no Ash? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Porque estoy haciendo esto? _ se preguntó confundida mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de darle algún sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo _ Mi cabeza me duele mucho... _

Mientras eso pasaba Anthony, quién veía atentamente el hermoso espectáculo, se sorprendió bastante al ver que su preciosa esclava se había detenido, su hermosa y provocativa sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una expresión triste y su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro. De algún modo Serena se estaba liberando de la hipnosis y sin pensarlo 2 veces rápidamente se levantó sacando a Fennekin de su pokébola.

Serena, mírame ordenó el chico y ella abrió sus ojos de inmediato, pero sólo había miedo y confusión en su mirada.

¿Que es l-lo que m-me es-estas ha-haciendo? preguntó ella con miedo, intuyendo que aquel chico era el causante de todo ello.

Tranquilízate Serena, tú sabes que yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Así que ahora necesito que mires los ojos de Fennekin, por favor pidió con una mirada suplicante que junto con el control que aún tenía sobre ella lograron su cometido.

¡Refuerza Hipnosis en ella! le pidió a su pokémon, quien de inmediato realizó la indicación de su entrenador.

Los ojos del pequeño zorro se clavaron en la mirada de Serena, devolviéndola a un sumiso estado de trance, el cuál ahora era aún más profundo que antes, sin embargo él estaba preocupado.

Aunque en ninguna de sus anteriores misiones jamás le había pasado algo parecido él no tenía dudas de que algo había logrado romper su control sobre Serena y mientras no averiguara que era está situación se repetiría una y otra vez y cada vez sería más difícil cumplir su misión. Y sabiendo que no tenía sentido apresurarse el chico se dedicó unos cuantos momentos a analizar y reflexionar sobre cada detalle de lo sucedido.

_ Desde que la hipnotice está tarde todo iba bien, ella era sumisa y obediente, sin la fuerza para resistirse a mis órdenes hasta que... Ella tocó ese listón ¡¿Acaso?!... _ pensó con alarma y rápidamente se puso de pie ante la joven, quien aún estaba de pie en espera de sus órdenes, y con suma delicadeza comenzó a quitarle ese pedazo de tela celeste conteniendo sus ganas de besar esos carnosos labios o de jugar con esos espectaculares pechos, primero debía arreglar todo esto y después podría hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella.

Serena ¿Puedes escucharme? preguntó de forma firme y profunda

Sí, mi Amo... Lo escuchó... respondió ella con una voz monótona y carente de toda emoción, señal de que seguía profundamente hipnotizada.

Muy bien, quiero que me pongas mucha atención. Yo soy tu Amo y confías totalmente en mí, tú no quieres tener secretos conmigo, tu siempre debes honesta y decirme la verdad. ¿Entendiste?

Sí, mi Amo... Lo entiendo...

Muy bien, quiero que me digas todo sobre este listón y porque es tan importante para ti.

Ese listón me lo regalo mi amigo Ash durante nuestro viaje por Kalos, es un recuerdo muy importante para mí porque yo estoy enamorada de él, Amo.

_ Ahora lo entiendo todo, es por eso que Serena aún no puede ser mía por completo. Mientras ese chico siga en su corazón, ella seguirá resistiéndose_ pensó Anthony cuidadosamente antes de sonreír_ Aunque eso es algo que puedo arreglar con mucha facilidad _

¡Fennekin usa Hipnosis de nuevo! ordenó y el pokémon zorro obedeció haciendo que la chica cayera en un trance aún más profundo que antes, pero para sorpresa de este su entrenador le pidió que continuará, para realizar el siguiente paso de su plan era indispensable llegar a la parte más profunda de la mente y sobretodo del corazón de su víctima.

Quiero que veas atentamente tu listón y pienses en ese tal Ash, a partir de ahora y para siempre todo lo que sientas por él ahora estará contenido en este listón índico con la misma voz seria y profunda, sosteniendo el listón en sus manos, mientras ella asentía sumisamente.

Bien hecho, Cada recuerdo, cada experiencia, cada emoción y sobretodo hasta el más insignificante sentimiento romántico que tengas hacia ese chico estarán únicamente aquí al llegar a ese punto el chico se detuvo para recuperar el aliento Y si este listón llegará a desaparecer todo eso también lo hará, él no será nada más que un conocido, una más de las muchas personas que has conocido en tu vida ¿Lo entiendes, Serena?

Sí, mi Amo... Lo entiendo contestó la hipnotizada joven, cayendo en un estado de hipnosis cada vez más y más profundo

Muy bien, entonces quiero que observes con total atención lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Lo único que tienes permitido hacer es observar mientras reflexionas en lo que acabo de decirte ¿Has entendido esclava? al escuchar aquello la hipnotizada performer asintió de nuevo, por lo que él decidió no perder más el tiempo y le hizo una señal a su pokémon, quien rápidamente entendió lo que quería su entrenador y un pequeño ataque de Lanzallamas alcanzó el bonito listón azul consumiéndolo lentamente hasta que lo redujo completamente a cenizas.

Serena en ningún momento apartó la mirada del listón en llamas y aunque al principio quería detenerlo, no podía hacer nada más que observar porque esa fue la orden de su Amo le dio. Sin embargo ese pensamiento fue desapareciendo a medida que aquel obsequio se consumía, y tal como se le ordenó cuando el pedazo de tela azul se redujo a cenizas sus sentimientos por Ash se desvanecieron dejando un hueco en su corazón, un hueco que el chico de Kanto no volvería a ocupar.

Escúchame muy bien Serena. ¡A partir de ahora tu estas perdidamente enamorada de mí, de tu Amo! ¡Me amas con todo tu ser, más que a nada ni a nadie, como jamás has amado ni amaras a nadie! ¡Me amas tanto que decidiste convertirte en mi esclava! Repítelo por favor exclamó Anthony mientras pisaba las diminutas cenizas que aún quedaban del listón azul, haciéndolas desaparecer para siempre.

¡Yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, Amo! ¡Te amo más que a nada y a nadie! ¡Te amo como jamás ame ni amare a nadie más! ¡Te amo tanto que quiero ser tu esclava para siempre! exclamo la chica alegremente y apartando finalmente la vista del lugar en donde el presente de Ash dejo de existir, para mirar fijamente los ojos de su Amo y perderse en su intenso color azul.

Muy bien, ahora repítelo hasta que te ordené detenerte pidió Anthony y ella de inmediato comenzó a repetirse aquel mantra, el cual cada vez se grababa más profundamente dentro su influenciada mente.

Detente, por favor ordenó el chico después de unos 10 minutos antes de continuar Serena a partir de ahora no importa lo que sea que haga contigo, tú lo aceptarás con gusto y lo disfrutaras, porque es lo que más deseas ¿No es así, mi hermosa esclava?

Sí, mi Amo... Es lo que más deseo... Haz conmigo lo que desees respondió la joven de Kalos con una notoria nota de felicidad a pesar de estar en trance.

En ese momento Anthony se acercó a la chica y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras besaba su cuello, la chica siguiendo la orden que se le dio no puso ningún tipo de resistencia y al poco rato comenzó a gemir de placer, mientras que la manos del chico ya habían encontrado el cierre del vestido de Serena, comenzando a bajarlo para despojarla de la prenda y de paso aprovechar la ocasión para manosear su trasero.

Las manos del joven subieron un poco para poder quitarle la blusa que usaba, ella entendió sus intenciones y levanto sus brazos para que la prenda negra volará lejos, la performer solo estaba usando su ropa interior de un inocente color blanco y un par de medias negras que cubría sus preciosas piernas.

El pelinegro se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, pero se recuperó rápidamente para besar con pasión esos labios que tanto lo atraían y para su beneplácito Serena le correspondió con la misma intensidad, sus manos recorrían la espalda de la joven buscando el broche de su sostén y una vez que lo encontró no dudo en desabrocharlo para dejar libres unos hermosos y suaves pechos talla 90, que sin perder tiempo empezó a recorrer con sus manos y pellizcándolos un poco, mientras que la boca de Serena era invadida por la lengua de Anthony, haciendo sentir a la chica una oleada de placenteras sensaciones que jamás había experimentado.

Cuando ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento fue cuando él la cargo mientras tocaba descaradamente las redondas y firmes nalgas de la joven de cabellos color miel y comenzaba a recorrer sus pechos con la lengua, todas esas sensaciones hacían que ella soltara dulces gemidos de placer, pero el chico no duro mucho en esa posición y con mucha suavidad la deposito en la cama y finalmente le quito la última prenda que cubría su intimidad.

El virgen coño de Serena estaba a su total disposición, pero su plan no era el de desvirgar a la chica bajo hipnosis, lo que él deseaba era lavarle completamente el cerebro y que fuera ella misma quién le entregara su preciada virginidad por voluntad propia.

Ahora fue Anthony quién quedo hipnotizado por unos segundos apreciando el cuerpo desnudo de Serena, pero se repuso para recostarse a su lado y comenzar a estimular los pezones de la chica con lengua mientras sus manos se ocupaban de su entrepierna, una recorría sus suaves muslos y la otra masajeaba su clítoris rodeándolo lentamente con sus dedos

A-amo, Ahhh... s-se... si-siente Ahhh... muy... ri-rico... ¡N-no pare po-por favor! suplico Serena entre dulces gemidos, la chica jamás había experimentado nada parecido, pero le encantaba y no deseaba que aquello tuviera fin.

Atendiendo a las súplicas de la chica el lentamente comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de su ya húmeda vagina, estimulando su punto G por dentro y por fuera, mientras su otra mano empezaba a jugar con su ano y su boca se encargaba de lamer sus pechos y darles algunos mordiscos ocasionales.

Serena, este es el placer de la obediencia que solo yo te puedo dar. Sí eres una buena esclava te haré sentir muy bien le susurro el chico al oído, en cuando dejo sus pechos y fue pasando su lengua por el delicioso cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su rostro.

S-si... Ahhh... se-seré... obe...di...en...te... Ahhh... ¡Amo... se-seré... una bu-buena... es-esclava...! ¡Qui-quiero más... Amo...! ¡MUCHO MÁS! gritó la performer entre gemidos. La profunda hipnosis a la que fue sometida y la enorme excitación que estaba sintiendo habían dejado su mente totalmente en blanco. Ella solo quería sentir más placer y por eso las palabras de Anthony, de su Amo, calaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser grabándose a fuego en su subconsciente.

¡AHHH...M-ME AHHH... CO-CORRO AHHH... AMO AHH... M-ME CORRO! exclamó Serena después de unos minutos cuando finalmente llego al orgasmo, el primero de su vida, antes de tomar el rostro del chico y besarlo con pasión hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

Mu-muchas... gra-gracias... mi... Amo... gimió la chica en cuanto fue capaz de hablar, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y sus ojos azules estaban totalmente nublados por el placer.

Mientras que el finalmente saco sus dedos de la vagina de Serena, los cuales estaban llenos de sus fluidos y comenzó a saborearlos _ Eres deliciosa por dentro y por fuera, mi Serena _pensó antes de dar el último paso de la noche.

Serena necesito que me escuches con mucha atención, mientras duermes en lo único en que pensarás es en lo enamorada que estas de mí y en lo mucho deseas ser mi esclava y estar a mi lado. Cuando despiertes en la mañana serás una nueva Serena, una que hará lo que sea para seducirme y llamar mi atención, una que me obedecerá en todo sin cuestionarlo porque es lo que más desea, serás una Serena que anhela con todas sus fuerzas ser completamente mía y solo mía. De acuerdo.

S-si,... mi... Amo... Yo... lo... obedezco contestó la chica con débiles gemidos tras el orgasmo.

Muy bien, entonces te veré en la mañana. Ahora descansa mi dulce Serena mencionó mientras le daba un beso en sus labios y tomaba con suavidad un poco de su cabello antes de retirarse al sillón. Mientras que la chica de inmediato se quedó dormida, rendida por el cansancio.

Al día siguiente cuando la luz del Sol ya entraba a la habitación Serena comenzó a despertar, al principio se sintió un poco desorientada, pero al levantarse y ver a Anthony dormido en el sillón una sonrisa traviesa y un notorio sonrojo aparecieron en su rostro mientras que en sus ojos azules se reflejaban el amor y el deseo: Una nueva Serena había nacido.

El chico se movió un poco pero no se despertó, lo cual hizo a la chica sonreír y darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, nada la tentaba más que la idea de mostrarse así ante aquel atractivo chico que con su caballerosa actitud y su atractivo aspecto físico la había enamorado por completo y aunque temía el que la considerará muy atrevida eso no significaba que no pudiera llamar su atención de otras formas.

Así que rápidamente recogió su ropa, la cual estaba dispersa por todo el lugar, y tomo su mochila para cambiarse afuera de la habitación, sin embargo en lugar de ponerse la ropa interior que usaba decidió cambiarla por un conjunto que tenía guardado en el fondo de su mochila.

Una vez cambiada fue a la cocina y muy alegre comenzó a preparar el desayuno con la intención de sorprender a su amado y demostrarle que era una chica cariñosa que quería consentirlo, cuando la comida estuvo terminada la coloco en una bandeja junto con un vaso de jugo, y cuando volvió a la habitación procedió a llamar al chico dulcemente.

Anthony comenzó a despertar al escuchar que una dulce voz lo llamaba y una vez que abrió los ojos la primera imagen que vio fue la de Serena dedicándole una linda sonrisa capaz de enamorar a cualquiera, con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos y arrodillada frente a él.

Buenos días dormilón ¿Cómo dormiste? preguntó la performer con ternura y cariño.

Buenos días Serena, dormí muy bien ¿Y tú?

De maravilla y muchas gracias por dejarme dormir en la cama exclamo alegremente y le sonreía al chico.

No hay ningún problema, además yo te invite y era lo menos que podía hacer, pero no era necesario que me trajeras el desayuno a la habitación replicó ligeramente sorprendido.

Es lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerte por tu caballerosa hospitalidad, además lo hice porque quise Anthony y espero que lo disfrutes ya que puse todo mi cariño en el contestó Serena mientras ponía la bandeja en sus manos, pero aún permanencia de rodillas frente a él.

De acuerdo preciosa, pero tú ya comiste algo ¿Verdad Serena? preguntó mientras la chica se sonrojaba un poco, había estado tan ocupada haciendo el desayuno para Anthony que no se preocupó por hacer algo para ella.

Entonces ven y desayuna conmigo mencionó él adivinando lo que pensaba la performer mientras se acomodaba en el sillón para hacerle lugar.

_ ¡Es tan lindo y caballeroso! ¿Cómo podría no estar enamorada de él? _se preguntó Serena mientras se levantaba para sentarse a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y ambos comenzaron a desayunar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, los 2 se pusieron en pie hasta que el comento Serena fue un enorme placer tenerte como mi invitada, pero me imagino que querrás continuar tu viaje ¿No es así? preguntó el chico fingiendo tristeza aunque estaba totalmente consciente de lo que sucedería a continuación.

_ Anthony tiene razón, debo de continuar mi viaje. Pero no creas que voy a dejarte escapar guapo _ pensó Serena mientras tomaba una decisión. Anthony, en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos me he sentido muy bien, de hecho jamás nadie me había hecho sentir tan cómoda como tú... Y yo no quisiera que eso se terminara, por eso... ¡Quiero pedirte que viajes conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás! le pidió mientras tomaba sus manos y lo miraba suplicante.

No podría ser capaz de negarme a la invitación de una bella señorita, así que acepto viajar contigo Serena contestó con una sonrisa.

Ante la respuesta positiva del chico Serena no pudo evitar saltar de alegría con una expresión radiante en el rostro mientras le daba un abrazo y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Muchas gracias por aceptar Anthony, te prometo que no te arrepentirás y que nos divertiremos mucho juntos dijo ella muy feliz mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa

Él le sonrió de vuelta mientras pensaba _ No tienes ni idea de cuánto nos vamos a divertir juntos, preciosa _

Mientras tanto en una lujosa oficina en Kalos se encontraba una bella joven pelirroja de unos 19 años charlando con una mujer mayor. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la hermosa Aria, la actual Reina de Kalos, quién estaba frente al escritorio de su representante y mentora, la famosa ex-Reina de Kalos, Palermo.

Maestra ¿Y usted cree que fue una buena idea encargarle a Anthony la misión de ir por Serena? preguntó Aria con curiosidad.

Veo que te preocupa mucho esa chica o ¿Acaso lo que te preocupa es que mi sobrino se interese más en Serena que en ti? preguntó la productora suspicazmente causando un ligero sonrojo en la actual Reina.

Pero no te traje aquí para hablar sobre Serena o sobre el inútil de mi sobrino. Imagino que sabes muy bien que tienes otras responsabilidades más importantes que cumplir ¿No es así, mi linda esclava? mencionó la mujer mientras movía su asiento para quedar enfrente de su alumna y se quitaba sus costosas zapatillas para mostrarle a la joven sus pies descalzos.

Eso es muy cierto, mi Ama contestó Aria con devoción al ver los pies de Palermo y sin necesidad de alguna otra palabra o instrucción rápidamente se puso de rodillas para comenzar con una de sus tareas favoritas: La de masajear y besar los pies de la productora, de su dueña, todo con el fin de demostrarle su eterna lealtad, sumisión y sobretodo su amor.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. La Verdadera Reina de Kalos: La Condesa de Xerneas.**

En el interior de la oficina de la Palermo, la famosa y más importante productora del Performance en todo Kalos, podemos observar como la hermosa Aria, la actual Reina de Kalos, se encuentra arrodillada frente a la mujer y con la mayor devoción del mundo sostiene uno de los pies de la mujer con delicadeza y empieza a recorrerlo con sus suaves manos, aplicando un poco de presión sobre los arcos y lográndole sacar una sonrisa de satisfacción a la mujer.

Lentamente la productora fue acercando su pie al rostro de la chica, quien inmediatamente comenzó a besarlo con mucho cariño, mientras que su nariz podía percibir el aroma un poco fuerte del pie ligeramente sudado de Palermo e instintivamente se acercó más para poder inhalarlo con libertad, como si se tratara del perfume más exquisito del mundo.

—Veo que te encanta el olor de mis pies ¿No es así, Aria? —comentó Palermo muy satisfecha de ver como aquella sensual chica se encontraba de rodillas a sus pies y tratándolos como si fueran algo sagrado.

—Sí, mi Ama ¡Adoro el olor y el sabor de sus perfectos pies! —comento la pelirroja muy sonrojada, y sobra decir que estaba totalmente fascinada por aquella fragancia, ya que sin necesidad de alguna orden comenzó a pasar su lengua por aquellos bien cuidados pies de manera lenta, deleitándose con su sabor y sacándole unos cuantos suspiros de placer la mujer, quién de manera un poco brusca puso su otro pie frente al rostro de la chica en señal de que también necesitaba el tratamiento.

Y Aria entendió de inmediato lo que su Ama quería ya que con mucho gusto tomó ambos pies, hundiendo su hermosa cara en ellos e inhalando profundamente la embriagante fragancia de su sudor, antes de seguir lamiendo con devoción cada centímetro de piel y comenzar a acariciar suavemente cada uno de los dedos de los pies de Palermo antes de meterlos uno por uno en su boca, en donde los limpiaba y los saboreaba como si se tratara de unos deliciosos dulces.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales Aria adoraba con mucho cuidado y amor los pies de Palermo, la mujer le ordenó detenerse y después de darles un último y profundo beso de adoración, la chica depósito suavemente los pies de la mujer en el suelo y la miraba esperando más órdenes.

—Los has hecho muy bien mi bella Aria, pero hay otra parte de mi cuerpo que también necesita de tu atención —mencionó la mujer mientras abría sus piernas, revelando que no estaba usando ningún tipo de prenda íntima, por lo que su coño estaba al descubierto —Pero te quiero desnuda.

—Muchas gracias, mi Ama, usted sabe que yo sólo vivo para servirla —contestó la pelirroja alegre antes de levantarse y comenzar a quitarse la ropa de un modo bastante sexy, dejando en libertad sus enormes pechos talla 95, un depilado coño y sus perfectas y deliciosas nalgas, y una vez desnuda volvió a arrodillarse ante Palermo.

Sobra decir que Aria estaba muy excitada al ver la concha de la ex-Reina de Kalos y se acercó lentamente a ella, como si fuera una gatita, para comenzar a masturbar a su maestra, pasando sus suaves manos sobre su intimidad para comenzar a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la mujer y hacerla gemir de placer.

A pesar de estar contenta y excitada Aria solo veía a su maestra directamente a los ojos, esperando ver el placer reflejado en los fríos y hermosos ojos grises de su Ama, quién después de unos minutos llego al orgasmo llenando las manos de Aria con sus líquidos y la pelirroja de inmediato comenzó a saborear sus manos hasta dejarlas totalmente limpias y al terminar empezó a lamer con devoción el coño de la mujer hasta eliminar todo rastro de sus fluidos.

—Sin duda eres una esclava perfecta Aria, por lo tanto te has ganado una recompensa. ¡Ponte en 4 patas y muéstrame tu culo! —ordenó Palermo mientras se despojaba de su vestimenta, revelando que a pesar de su edad aún conservaba un físico envidiable y de un compartimiento su escritorio saco un consolador, con un dildo incluido, el cual que se apresuró a ponerse.

— ¡Si, Ama Palermo, lo que usted ordené! —contesto Aria con absoluta emoción y obedeciendo al instante la orden que se le fue dio, ella esperaba pacientemente cuando sintió que la mujer comenzaba a penetrar su ano sin aviso previo causando que la chica soltara un leve grito de dolor, que no tardó en ser sustituido por gemidos de placer.

— ¡Esto es fantástico, mi pequeña esclava! ¡Darte por el culo es maravilloso! E imagino que estarás muy feliz ya que dentro de poco tendrás una nueva hermanita con la que podrás jugar y enseñarle a adorarme como me lo merezco.

—Lo... Ahhh... se... Ahhh... Ama... Pro-pronto... Ahhh... muy... pronto... Serena... Ahhh... se-será... Ahhh... to–toda... suya... Ama... Palermo... Ahhh... y las... dos... Ahhh... es-estaremos... Ahhh... a... sus... Ahhh... pies... sir-sirviendo... y... Ahhh... ado-adorando... a... la... Ahhh... ver-verdadera... Ahhh... Reina de... Ahhh... Ka-kalos —exclamo la excitada pelirroja entre gemidos.

Después de unos placenteros minutos en los que aquel juguete penetraba con fuerza su ano, Aria estaba a punto de correrse y Palermo lo sabía, ya que comenzó a darle unas fuertes y sonoras nalgadas a la joven, quien no dejaba de gemir hasta que el ansiado orgasmo finalmente llego.

—Mu-muchas... gra-gracias... Ahhh... mi Ama... Ahhh... adoro que... Ahhh... disfrute... de jugar... con mi... cuerpo —agradeció la Reina de Kalos entre gemidos por el reciente orgasmo, mientras su cuerpo aún temblaba de placer.

—Limpia mi juguete Aria —ordenó Palermo con frialdad mientras sacaba el consolador del interior de la chica de un solo golpe, lo cual le saco un gran suspiro a la pelirroja, quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta para cumplir con la orden que se le dio.

Minutos después Aria se encontraba nuevamente de rodillas en el suelo, esta vez limpiando el juguete de color negro con su boca, sus labios apretaban con fuerza el consolador y su hábil lengua lo recorría para eliminar todo rastro de sus jugos, hasta que sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza.

—Es suficiente mi pequeña, ahora arréglate y vístete. Tenemos asuntos pendientes que debemos atender —pidió la mujer y poco tiempo después Aria se encontraba perfectamente arreglada, por lo que nadie creería que en esa oficina hubiera pasado otra cosa más que una agradable conversación entre maestra y discípula. Por lo que ambas mujeres salieron de aquel edificio y entraron rápidamente en una limusina para dirigirse hacia un lugar por el momento desconocido

— ¿Y qué opina de la nueva generación de Performers, Maestra? —pregunto Aria con educación, aunque conteniendo el deseo que tenía por la mujer frente a ella, ya que sabía muy bien que frente a los demás tenía que fingir que solo era una representada más de la productora.

—La verdad es que a excepción de Serena no llaman mucho mi atención —sentencio la mujer con firmeza antes de añadir —Aunque reconozco que muchas de ellas son muy bellas y sin duda habrá mucha gente que podría interesarse en ellas, pero ninguna de ellas posee el talento necesario para ser la siguiente Reina de Kalos.

—Entonces solo esperaremos a que Anthony traiga de vuelta a Serena —comento la pelirroja mientras un ligero rubor teñía su rostro al mencionar aquello, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la productora

—No entiendo si esa reacción es por Serena o por el inútil de Anthony —comentó Palermo con desdén haciendo que la Reina de Kalos se apenara por haber sido descubierta.

—Bueno Serena es una chica muy linda y agradable, y no solo por su aspecto físico, ya que también es una buena persona. Y Anthony, él es un chico muy adorable, un verdadero caballero y es bastante guapo —admitió Aria con ensoñación y tratando de contener un suspiro —Es por eso que me sorprende mucho que no se lleve muy bien con él, en especial considerando que es su único sobrino, a veces incluso me parece como si usted lo odiara.

"_Odiarlo... Eso es verdad. Pero Aria tiene mucha razón sobre Anthony, desde que era niño él siempre fue muy amable y caballeroso. Tal vez el problema está en su apariencia física, en aquel cabello oscuro como el ébano, en esos resplandecientes ojos azules, en aquella voz tan varonil y en su bien marcado cuerpo, si eso es. La única culpa que tiene Anthony es la de ser la viva imagen del único hombre al que alguna vez ame, aquel quién se aprovechó de mis sentimientos y me manipuló a su antojo, aquel quién me abandono al preferir a mi joven hermana y que también la abandono a ella después de embarazarla: El hombre que me mostró el placer de la carne y que también destruyo mi corazón, aquel que me convirtió en lo que soy"._

—Maestra ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunto Aria con preocupación y sacando a la productora de sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes Aria, solo estaba recordando un poco del pasado, aquello que me trajo aquí — y tras decir eso la mujer sacó de un compartimiento del auto una máscara azul que parecía estar hecha de zafiros con unos adornos de oro similares a los cuernos del pokémon legendario Xerneas, la cual tenía incluido un modificador de voz, y de nueva cuenta se despojó de su ropa, pero en esta ocasión para ponerse un elegante vestido de color añil con bordados de oro, el cual le daba el aspecto de alguien de la realeza.

Después de algunos minutos fue cuando por fin llegaron a su destino: el portentoso Palacio Cénit. Al bajar del vehículo fueron atendidas de inmediato por la servidumbre del lugar, la cual estaba conformada únicamente de jóvenes mujeres, y que las condujeron hasta el salón principal del palacio.

—Amo, La Condesa de Xerneas y la Reina de Kalos se encuentran aquí. Con su permiso me retiro —anuncio una hermosa chica de cabello rubio de aproximadamente unos 25 años.

—Muchas gracias Emily puedes retirarte, es un verdadero placer para mi tener aquí a la Condesa de Xerneas y a la Reina de Kalos en mi humilde palacio —contesto el Rey Cénit, dueño del lugar, mientras hacia una educada reverencia y besaba la mano de ambas mujeres antes de invitarlas a tomar asiento.

—Su Majestad, me gustaría saber cuál fue el motivo de su llamada ¿Acaso la Princesa Allie no está complacida con el séquito que pidió? —preguntó Palermo con una educada frialdad mientras aceptaba una taza de té de otra de las sirvientas del lugar.

—Para nada Condesa, sino todo lo contrario ¡Mi pequeña y yo estamos tan contentos con sus servicios que deseamos pedir otro lote! —exclamo aquel noble con emoción.

—Entiendo, es bastante bueno escuchar eso ya que precisamente ahora tengo a algunas candidatas disponibles —respondió la mujer mientras sacaba un grueso catálogo, en el cual estaban las fotografías de varias chicas y debajo de cada una de las imágenes había algunos datos sobre la chica junto a una cifra, y se lo entregaba —Escoja a las chicas que considere más adecuadas.

Después de unos minutos el excéntrico aristócrata marco con una cruz roja las fotografías de 6 chicas y le devolvió el catálogo a Palermo.

— ¿Y cuándo estará disponible mi nuevo séquito de jóvenes y obedientes sirvientas, mi estimada Condesa? —pregunto aquel hombre, sin hacer nada para ocultar la lujuria que sentía.

—Su Majestad, usted ya debe de saber que su mercancía estará en su puerta y lista para obedecer en un plazo de 3 días después de su respectivo pago. Y si no se le ofrece algo más, le pido su permiso para retirarme.

—De acuerdo Condesa, se a la perfección que "Las Siervas de Xerneas" nunca decepcionan, es un verdadero placer hacer negocios con usted y deleitarme con su agradable visita —comentó el hombre, quién se puso de pie para ayudar a las mujeres a levantarse, antes de besar sus manos a modo de despedida y mirar lujuriosamente a Aria.

Una vez fuera de la residencia, ambas volvieron nuevamente al auto. Y después de quitarse aquella vestimenta, Aria noto que Palermo se veía cansada por lo que se atrevió a preguntarle a la mujer que si se encontraba bien, todo sin dejar de mirar con deseo el cuerpo desnudo de la productora.

—Por supuesto querida, solo basta con que vaya a mi casa a descansar. Además mañana tienes una gira así que sería bueno que también lo hicieras —dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a la joven y comenzaba a besarla con pasión.

—Lo haré mi Ama, usted siempre sabe lo que es mejor para mí. No sabe cuánto deseo que Serena me quite el título de Reina para estar a su servicio todo el tiempo al igual que Isabelle —respondió la pelirroja con auténtica devoción en cada

—Lo se, preciosa. Yo también quisiera tenerte en mi casa todo el tiempo y a mi total disposición, pero sabes que si ella no es digna deberás vencerla sin piedad —terminó Palermo para silenciarla de nuevo, ahora con un lujurioso beso estilo Kalos, mientras sus manos recorrían las firmes y suaves tetas de Aria.

Después de ponerse su vestimenta habitual y dejar a Aria afuera de su departamento en Ciudad Luminalia Palermo al fin llegó a su mansión, la cual se encontraba a las afueras de Ciudad Glorio y apenas abrir la puerta se encontró con una preciosa chica de sedoso y fino cabello negro, con unos hermosos ojos marrones, unos pechos talla 100 y una exquisita piel de porcelana, enfundada en un erótico disfraz de sirvienta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Se trataba de Isabelle, la anterior Reina de Kalos y quien al igual que Aria, era una esclava personal de Palermo y parte de la colección privada de la productora.

—Muy buenas noches, mi Ama ¿Desea un baño relajante para eliminar la tensión del día? —preguntó cortésmente la joven mientras se ponía de rodillas.

—Esa idea suena fabulosa me encanta que me conozcas tan bien, así que ven conmigo Isabelle.

—Es un verdadero placer estar a su servicio, mi Ama —contestó la joven mientras seguía a Palermo con un seductor caminar.

Después de un relajante y muy erótico baño en donde la pelinegra se encargo de enjabonar hasta el último centímetro del cuerpo de la mujer, mientras ella se encargaba de jugar con sus prominentes pechos, la productora finalmente se fue a dormir acompañada de Isabelle, quien se quedó dormida mientras lamía los pechos de su Ama.

Al día siguiente, cerca de las 9 de la mañana, la mujer salió en dirección a su oficina acompañada de Isabelle, quién ahora vestía como una eficiente y elegante secretaría, pero sin dejar de verse hermosa.

No había duda de que Palermo debería de buscar más mercancía, gracias a que un inesperado pero muy productivo pedido de parte del elegante "Buque Real, procedente de Unova contrato a muchas de sus chicas. Después de todo un barco de lujo necesita a muchas chicas como camareras y también a algunas que trabajen en el bar, junto con un pedido especial del casino de Ciudad Azulona en Kanto que requería de nuevas croupier.

Para la mujer el proceso de la cacería resultaba particularmente erótico, le encantaba ver los ingenuos y felices rostros de aquellas chicas llenas de esperanza en que ella les ayudaría a cumplir su sueño de ser la Reina de Kalos y todo para que terminaran siendo unas obedientes esclavas con el único objetivo de ser lo que ella decidiera que fueran.

Experimentar todo ese poder era en extremo excitante y una de las mejores cosas es que ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por lidiar con los familiares o amigos de sus víctimas ya que una simple orden suya bastaba para destruir por completo relaciones y vínculos forjados durante años. Ante la vista de todo el mundo parecía que a esas lindas señoritas solo se les había subido la fama a la cabeza.

Fue cerca de las 10 de la mañana Palermo se dirigió a la sala de conferencias de su oficina y tras realizar algunas llamadas solicito la presencia de las chicas que vendió el día anterior, al llegarle la notificación de un enorme pago en sus cuentas ficticias.

—Buenos días, señorita Palermo. En que podemos servirle —saludaron las chicas con educación y un tono de voz ligeramente sumiso.

—Buenos días chicas, el día de hoy por fin tendrán la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño —mencionó Palermo regodeándose con el placer de ver la esperanza en los ojos de aquellas inocentes muchachas antes de que su sueño y sus vidas cambiarán para siempre, mientras tomaba una pokébola y liberaba a su pokémon principal.

Pero las chicas no se sorprendieron en lo absoluto al ver a Malamar, ya que durante su entrenamiento con Palermo al igual que sus demás compañeras veían a diario al pokémon revolución durante la hora de la relajación, en donde el muy amable calamar emitía para ellas un agradable destello de luz que las ayudaba a encontrar la paz interior, razón por la que las chicas ya estaban acostumbradas a caer bajo el efecto de la Hipnosis de Malamar y no solo no oponían ninguna resistencia sino que lo disfrutaban mucho, así que una vez que estuvieron en un profundo trance fue cuando una fotografía del Rey Cénit apareció en la pantalla detrás de ella.

—Escúchenme muy bien, este hombre es el Rey Cénit y a partir de hoy es su nuevo Amo, ustedes son de su propiedad y el único objetivo de su existencia es servirlo en todo —les dijo Palermo con frialdad antes de ponerse de pie y hacerse a una lado para que las chicas pudieran observar aquella imagen sin problemas —Ahora quítense la ropa y mastúrbense mientras recitan lo que les acabo de decir ¡Grábenlo en lo más profundo de sus débiles mentes!

—Sí, Ama Palermo. Lo que usted ordene —contestaron las 6 chicas al unísono mientras se quitaban su ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudas y sus manos iban directamente a su entrepierna.

—El Rey Cénit es nuestro nuevo Amo, somos de su propiedad y solo existimos para servirlo en todo —comenzaron a recitar las chicas mientras se masturbaban y con el paso de los minutos seguían recitando aquella indicación entre gemidos, la cual tal y como se les ordeno, iba grabándose completamente en sus influenciadas mentes eliminando cualquier otro recuerdo y convirtiéndose en su nueva realidad.

Mientras tanto Palermo solo observaba la escena con frialdad y desdén, ella no ocupaba su cuerpo para instruir a unas simples sirvientas, las únicas que eran dignas de apreciar, dar y recibir placer de su cuerpo, era la creme de la creme, la élite de la élite, aquellas escasas chicas que al igual que Aria e Isabelle probaran ser dignas de convertirse en sus esclavas personales, chicas como Serena.

**Continuara...**


End file.
